


The Proposal

by missjmelville



Category: 9-1-1 (TV)
Genre: Fluff, Idiots in Love, M/M, Marriage Proposal
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-12
Updated: 2020-01-12
Packaged: 2021-04-22 22:55:25
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 387
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22219915
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/missjmelville/pseuds/missjmelville
Summary: “So, for our wedding, I was thinking we should do something quiet. Maybe something in the spring, with just us and the family.” Buck says apropos of nothing. Eddie’s mouth goes dry, his palms suddenly sweaty and his heart racing.What.“We’re... not engaged?” Eddie manages to rasp out around the lump in his throat.
Relationships: Evan "Buck" Buckley/Eddie Diaz
Comments: 26
Kudos: 522





	The Proposal

**Author's Note:**

> Inspired by [this](https://stiilesstilinski.tumblr.com/post/190149565811/stiilesstilinski-incorrect-9-1-1-9) gifset.

Eddie is working out when it happens, Buck saunters up in his tight blue tank gaze zeroed in on him so he gets up to face him head on, Buck looks like he means business. He wonders if he did something stupid again like accidentally shrinking Buck’s favourite shirt in the dryer.

“So, for our wedding, I was thinking we should do something quiet. Maybe something in the spring, with just us and the family.” Buck says apropos of nothing. Eddie’s mouth goes dry, his palms suddenly sweaty and his heart racing. _What_.

“We’re... not engaged?” Eddie manages to rasp out around the lump in his throat. God how does Buck always make him feel like a goddamn teenager. He’s sure his cheeks are red too.

Buck looks stumped for a second and then laughs softly smiling at Eddie sweetly. “So that’s what I forgot to do last night,” he replies with a little grin stretching across his lips.

Eddie’s mind goes blank.

“Hang on a sec,” Buck smiles brightly and runs off towards the locker room, he comes back less than a minute later holding something behind his back. His grin is blinding. Buck gets down on one knee staring up at Eddie with the softest smile on his face that Eddie has ever seen before and holds up a small jewellery box in both hands.

Eddie’s mind is still racing to catch up on what is happening, he’s sure he looks like a fish out of water but he feels like he should’ve seen this coming and yet somehow he hadn’t. Buck doesn’t even get a chance to ask before Eddie is reaching for him.

“Fuck,” he curls one hand at the back of Buck’s head, “I mean, yes, god Buck, yes,” and he collapses down until he too is kneeling and pulls Buck in for a kiss.

Buck is laughing against his lips but somehow manages to manoeuvre them until he is placing the ring on Eddie’s finger.

Cheering from upstairs breaks them out of their eager make out session as they rest their foreheads together and just breathe.

“Finally!” Someone upstairs yells, sounding suspiciously like Hen. They laugh.

“So about the wedding...” Buck whispers against his lips and Eddie can’t stop smiling.

“Whatever you want Buck,” and leans in to kiss him again.


End file.
